In de lappen mand
by JosieStyle
Summary: NEDERLANDS! Face is Face niet na zijn ongeluk in Villa Cucina. De man hoorde gewoon niet te lijden. Het team doet er alles aan om hem snel weer op de been te krijgen. Gewonde!Face, Bezorgde!Murdock, Tedere!Hannibal. En BA!BA:P
1. Chapter 1

**Let Op! Dit is een Nederlandse schrijfpoging. Als het :uberhaupt gelezen word ga ik verder:)**

**Please review^^**

* * *

><p>Het waren twee zware weken voor Face geweest na het ongeval in restaurant <em>Villa Cucina<em>

Na drie dagen in het ziekenhuis gelegen te hebben, waarvan hij er twee bewusteloos had doorgemaakt. En op verzoek van het team, thuis verder behandeld. Er stond een speciaal bed in zijn eigen kamer. Maar is er maar een uur ingebleven. Zijn kamer was stil en eenzaam. Bovendien kon de rest hem niet goed in de gaten houden. Dus kreeg hij zijn plekje op de bank midden in de woonkamer.

Elke dag kwam er een verpleegster langs met medicijnen en een bloeddrukmeter. Alles wat er nodig was om de man te checken of zijn herstel wel de goede kant op ging.

De operatie van twee weken terug had lang geduurd. Er was veel bloed verloren. Bovendien was de kogel diep in zijn organen terrecht gekomen. Zijn maag was beschadigd geraakt. En iedereen die in de oorlog had gevochten in Vietnam wist dat schotwonden in de maag de pijnlijkste waren.

Vandaar die hoge dosis pijnstillers. Waarvan Face een beetje wazig en stoned van was. Toch was hij niet helemaal pijnvrij.

De schotwond deed zeer bij elke ademhaling. Hij klaagde af en toe van hevige scheuten die door zijn hele lichaam joegen. En hij was misselijk. Oh zo misselijk dat alles wat hij binnen kreeg enkele minutten later weer uitspuigde in de emmer naast zijn bed. En die handelingen putte hem ontzettend uit.

Vandaag ging het al ietsje beter. Maar hij hield zich ook erg rustig. En sliep zowat de hele dag. En als hij wakker was riep hij om hulp. Hij kon niet zonder begeleiding naar de toilet of de badkamer. En meestal was er Hannibal in de buurt om hem te helpen. Of Murdock, als hij niet hoefde te werken. Of BA, die momenteel erg zacht en warm tegen hem praatte.

Face was _Face_ niet.

Zijn haar stond grotendeels omhoog en steekte alle kanten op. Door de pijn en wazigheid was hij vergeten om ze te kammen. Hij lachtte niet meer zo veel, of deed überhaupt moeite om zijn badjas netjes recht te trekken, of zijn kleine nachthemd-knoopjes te sluiten tot aan zijn hals. Hij was stil. En leek wel een paar centimeter te zijn gekrompen. Zijn gezicht was smaller dan normaal, en zijn gezonde tintje was dof en verbleekt. Het team maakten zich daar geen zorgen om. Nu hij langzaam genas zal hij zichzelf wel weer worden.

Het team deed alles voor hem. Hij hoefde maar te vragen om hulp, en iedereen stond voor hem klaar.

Murdock in het bijzonder.

Hij voelde zich schuldig. En dacht dat Face door hem gewond was geraakt. Hij vergaf het hemzelf vast nooit als Face het niet had gehaald.

Maar dat had hij _wel_. Face had al in zijn bedwelmde momenten gezegd dat hij het hem niet kwalijk nam. Dat die forse kalende man in de vergeten hoek van het restaurant toevallig een crimineel was met een geweer kon Murdock ook niet weten. Bovendien hadden ze ook een leven gered door Murdock's oplettendheid. En dat moest hij _niet_ vergeten.

Face was alweer bijna weggedommeld in de bank, tot BA ineens binnen kwam gelopen met een hoop kabaal. Hij droeg een gereedschapkist en liep langs de bank naar zijn kamer. Face knipperde met zijn ogen terwijl hij naar de kist staarde die voorbij kwam gehobbeld.

Toen bleef de kist stilstaan in de lucht. Voeten verschoven over de stenen vloer.

'Faceman... alles oké?' klonk er een milde diepe stem.

Face opende zijn mond maar alles dat eruit kwam was een zachte schorre fluistering. En Face besloot om over te gaan tot een geruststellende knik met zijn hoofd.

De kist werd op de grond gezet en de sterke brede man kwam nu naar de gewonde man gelopen die zwakjes op de bank lag aan te sterken.

'Weet je het zeker? Het is al half twaalf. En Hannibal zei al dat je geen pijnstillers meer wilde innemen. Maar je ziet er slechter uit dan gisteren. Dus ik denk... waarom geen pijnstillers, man?'

_'Ik... ben gewoon moe...'_ fluisterde Face zacht. Bij die zin sloten de oogleden enkele keren.

'Klets niet... Je ontbijt en middageten heb je laten staan. Je bent dunner dan ooit. Als je niet je eet of je pijnstillers inneemt zeg ik dat tegen de zuster vanavond. En dan ben je in de problemen. Straks legt ze je nog aan een infuus. En ik weet hoe bang je bent voor naalden.'

Zijn warme stem was overgegaan tot een strengere ondertoon. Maar toen de gewonde man nóg witter wegtrok tewijl hij moeizaam slikte, veranderde de strenge houding van BA meteen.

'...Face? Moet je braken?'

De man had beide ogen gesloten. En hield zijn bleke lippen strak op elkaar. Toen opende zijn ogen en keek recht in de ogen van BA. En schudde zijn, nu groen getinte, hoofd. Dat was niet echt gerustellend. Maar na enkele seconde daadwerkelijk geen aanstalte te hebben gemaakt om te braken ontspande BA zijn brede schouders.

'Mooi,' zei hij toen zacht.

Een deur ging open en dicht. Snelle lichte passen klonken door de ruime woonkamer.

'Hey, Faceman! Hé BA.' Het Was Murdock. Gekleed als ober. Hij moest weer gaan werken.

Stockwell wist het niet. Maar Murdock was sinds Face terug was uit het ziekenhuis, blijven logeren. Hij wilde er gewoon zijn voor zijn beste vriend. En misschien wist Stockwell het wel. Maar er werd geen actie ondernomen. Dus het was oké. Bovendien wist iedereen die het A-team kende, dat _niemand_ hun band kon breken.

'Hey, Man. Werkse.'

Face was al weer in een diepe slaap gezonken en hoorde de lange magere man niet eens meer de deur uit gaan.

* * *

><p><strong>Wat vind je ervan? Vertel vertel vertel!<strong>

**X Josi**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hoofdstuk 2**

* * *

><p>Toen Face wakker werd was Hannibal aan de telefoon. Hij was gewekt door de typische stem van zijn kolonel. <em>Warm<em> maar _sterk_.

Met knipperende ogen staarde hij naar de witharige man die tegenover hem zat op een witte sofa. De man had op dat moment zijn ogen gericht op een onbewust punt en sprak door de hoorn van de telefoon met een serieuze toon. Bijna vaderlijk. Toen zijn blik met de blik van Face kruiste ademde hij even in, en pauzeerde halverwege zijn zin.

Face probeerde te begrijpen waar hij over praatte.

'... Hij is wakker. Ik bel je straks terug, Maggie.' En hij legde de hoorn glimlachend op de haak. Zijn ogen waren nog altijd op hem gericht.

'Face. Je bent wakker. Je hebt de klok rond geslapen, jongen.'

Even kneep Face met zijn oogleden om de wazigheid uit zijn blik te krijgen. Maar het ging niet weg. Bovendien voelde hij zichzelf een beetje vreemd.

Hannibal was naar hem toegelopen en ging op de bankleuning zitten aan de kant waar zijn voeten lagen. Hij bleef hem maar glimlachend aankijken. Het was bijna... verdacht.

'H-Hannibal... Wat...W...' hij schrok van zijn sleepende stem. Nu pas merkte hij het lege gevoel op in zijn lijf. Hij voelde niets. Geen dekens, die op hem lagen, geen benen, geen armen... Geen pijn. Dit was vreemd.

'M-Morfine?' vroeg hij weer.

Hannibal schudde zijn hoofd. Inmiddels was zijn glimlach verdwenen en keek hem onderzoekend aan.

'Nee. Dat mogen ze je niet meer geven. Gewone pijnstillers. Sterke. En aan je blik te zien werkt het waarschijnlijk net zo goed.'

Face zuchte even en voelde een golf van duizeligheid opkomen. Het was niet onprettig. Maar het voelde gewoon een beetje raar. En het voelde alleen maar vreemder als hij probeerde te bewegen.

'I-ik... wilde dit niet m-meer...' mopperde Face gefrustreerd. Zijn hoofd schudde zacht op zijn wollige hoofdkussen. Hannibal glimlachte opnieuw. Maar zei niets.

'I-is de zuster al g-geweest?' vroeg hij verward. Hij probeerde te zien of het al avond was. Maar zijn blik kwam niet verder dan het bijzettafeltje en een ijzere stang waar een doorzichtig draaidje aan hing.

Er hing een zakje aan. Het was een infuus. Had hij weer een infuus nodig?

'Het is vocht. Met wat medicijnen voor je pijn. De zuster vond dat je te weinig dronk. En dat je hartslag te snel was voor een man in jou positie. Dat duide op te veel pijn. Heb je nog veel pijn?' Hannibal's stem klonk bezorgder nu Face zijn ogen had gesloten.

Face schudde zijn hoofd, wat waarschijnlijk geen goed idee was. Even bleef hij inwendig nagolven door die handeling.

* * *

><p>De stilte had blijkbaar langer geduurd dan hij dacht, want toen hij zijn ogen opnieuw opende zag hij twee figuren over hem heen gebogen.<p>

Murdock en Hannibal staarden op hem neer. Beiden leken bezorgd.

Face fronste zijn voorhoofd.

'Wat is er?' vroeg hij. Zijn stem klonk opmerkelijk helder. Toen voelde hij iets nats op zijn voorhoofd landen. Druppels met koud water gleden langs zijn slapen naar beneden.

De dunne lange man werd nerveus.

'Weet je dat dan niet meer, Faceman?' vroeg Murdock onzeker. Zijn ogen schoten heen en weer. Alsof hij bevestiging zocht bij de kolonel, of hij wel iets tegen hem mocht zeggen.

Face dacht na. Blijkbaar was dat duidelijk. En Hannibal schudde zijn hoofd. En wende zich even op de magere lange man.

'Ga even kijken of BA al klaar is voor vertrek. En haal de brancard.' Toen wende Hannibal zijn bezorgde blik weer op Face zijn gezicht.

'Let niet op Murdock. Hij is erg bezorgd om je.'

'W-waarom? W-wat is h-hier... allemaal aan... d-de hand?'

'Geen zorgen, Face. Het komt wel goed. We gaan gewoon even terug naar het ziekenhuis. Alleen maar voor de zekerheid.'

Face snapte het niet en werd onrustig. Een hand verscheen plotseling voor zijn gezicht en nam de koude doek van zijn hoofd. En dompelde hem vervolgens opnieuw in koud water voor hij hem weer terug plaatste.

'Hannibal... Wat is er aan de hand?' vroeg Face angstig. Zijn ademhaling werd oppervlakkiger.

De blauwe ogen van zijn kolonel keken hem even diep aan.

'Je hebt flink liggen dromen, jongen. Ik dacht dat het kwam door de medicijnen maar Murdock ontdekte de hoge koorts. We nemen je gewoon even mee naar het ziekenhuis, voor de zekerheid.'

Face knipperde even met zijn ogen.

'Het is vast niets, Face. Hou je gemak maar,' suste de witharige man. Een zachte schouderklop volgde. Toen rechte de man zijn rug en draaide zich om, om weg te lopen.

Face fronste boos zijn klamme voorhoofd zodat de natte doek van zijn gezicht gleed. Het was hem zowat gelukt om zichzelf omhoog te werken van de bank toen Hannibal weg liep.

De dekens sloeg hij van zich af en joeg de benen over de rand van de bank. Deze actie ging zo snel dat Face even moest bijkomen van de draaiende beelden. Maar hij was te boos... te woeddend op een of andere manier... om zichzelf over te kunnen geven.

'H-Hannibal... Stop! nee ik wil niet terug... n-niet weer!' riep hij uit. Zijn handen grepen zijn tollende hoofd als poging om de draaierigheid te stoppen. Hij was misselijk en duizelig en een vreemd kokend gevoel joeg door heel zijn lijf. Was hij wel echt woeddend? Of was het de hitte?

'H-Hannibal...'

Hannibal draaide zich verast om door Face verzet, en was geschrokken van het beeld dat hij zag. Face zat rechtop de bank en wilde werkelijk omhoog komen. Maar hij begon al te kokhalsen.

'Face!' riep hij uit en Hannibal wilde de emmer naast het bed grijpen voor het te laat was.

Hij was op tijd. Maar er kwam niets. Zuchtend legde Hannibal de emmer weer weg en hield hem met beide handen overeind. Zijn blauwe ogen dwaalde over de verkreukte nachtblouse die maar half dichtgeknoopt was. Hij was nat van het zweet. Het verband om zijn buik was nog steeds schoon. Gelukkig waren er geen hechtingen geschoten door deze wilde actie. Maar de jongen begon wel uit te dunnen. Hij zag zijn ribben. Dat was geen goed teken.

'H-Hannibal... ik voel me niet zo lekker.. mag ik gaan liggen?' vroeg Face zacht. Hannibal perste zijn lippen op elkaar tot ze wit werden.

'Straks, Face. Eerst gaan we naar het ziekenhuis.'

* * *

><p><strong>Goed... flauw... saai?<strong>

**Pest me! ^^**

**X**

**Josi**


	3. Chapter 3

'Oké, BA. Volgende afslag rechts. Maggie heeft me een naam van een dokter gegeven die ons kan helpen.'

'Oké, man.'

'Hannibal. Misschien moeten we Frankie bellen dat we weer naar het ziekenhuis zijn. Hij wilde vanavond op bezoek komen. Voor Faceman.'

'Dat is goed, Murdock. Maar niet met de autotelefoon. Bel hem straks maar in het ziekenhuis.'

'Hoe is hij, Murdock?'

Murdock keek naar de man die plat op de brancard lag, op de vloer van de bus. Met een frons streelde hij zijn lange vingers over het warme voorhoofd van de jongere man. Hij had hoge koorts. Met twee vingers drukte de ex-piloot in zijn hals en telde de pauzes tussen elke hartslag. Met een beladen zucht schudde BA zijn hoofd en keek door het achteruitkijkspiegeltje.

'Geen verbetering? _Damn_! Als Face zo door gaat zijn we hem dadelijk nog kwijt!'

BA's woorden trok Murdock op zijn fatsoen. Met zijn hand streelde hij door Face zijn warrige haren en schudde bezorgd zijn hoofd. 'Het spijt me zo, beste vriend. Het spijt me dat ik je in gevaar heb gebracht.'

Dat hoorde Hannibal. Met een frons draaide hij zich om van zijn stoel en keek de magere man aan.

'Murdock, verwijt het jezelf niet zo. Dit is niet jouw schuld. Hoe vaak moet ik dat nog in je oren knopen. Ik neem het je niet kwalijk. BA neemt het je niet kwalijk en Face heeft al gezegd dat jij hem niets verschuldigd bent. Niemand kon het weten dat die mannen met zijn drieën waren.'

'Hannibal heeft gelijk, sukkel! Stop met die schuld op je te nemen! Dacht je dat ik me niet schuldig voelde? Ik was dáár binnen toen Face gewond was. En ik had niets in de gaten, man. Ik had het moeten zien!'

Murdock beet op zijn onderlip en keek voorzichtig naar het achteruitkijkspiegeltje waar hij de ogen van BA naar ham zag kijken. De man was heetgebakerd. Maar dit keer om hem op te peppen. Hij zag het in zijn donkere ogen. Hij voelde zich iets beter. Maar door het geschreeuw van de sterke man begonnen er tranen te vormen rond zijn ogen en hij snikte zijn verdriet in stilte weg. Natuurlijk had BA het gezien. En hij keek de witharige kolonel medelijdend aan. Waarop Hannibal de donkere man een gebaar gaf dat ze hem even alleen moesten laten.

Murdock pinkte een traan weg die op zijn wang kriebelde en een andere traan druppelde langs zijn vingers van zijn kin en landde op Face zijn bewusteloze gezicht.

De ogen bewogen van schrik even onder zijn oogleden en de man fronste direct daarna zijn warme voorhoofd. Murdock had het niet gezien. Hij was langzaam weer terug op zijn stoel gaan zitten en keek nu somber uit het raam. Totaal in zichzelf gekeerd. Het was niets voor hem om zo stil te zijn. De man was echt gebroken van zijn schuldgevoelens.

Face was in de war bij het zien van zijn omgeving, terwijl hij zijn zware oogleden eindelijk open kreeg. Hij kende deze ruimte. En de geur, desalniettemin. Hij lag op zijn rug in de bus van BA. Onder hem hoorde hij de banden ruizen over asfalt. _Maar waarom?_

Hij wist dat er voorheen iets gebeurd was daarstraks. Hannibal had iets tegen hem gezegd. Maar hij kon het zich niet helemaal meer herinneren.

Fronsend keek Face nog eens om zich heen. Deze keer met een heldere focus. Hij zag twee benen. Twee lange dunne benen. Het was Murdock. Hij zat naast Face. Maar zijn aandacht lag niet op hem. De man zag er moe uit. Zijn gezicht was somber. En hij staarde uit het raam naar buiten.

Het was stil in de bus. Niemand zei iets. Face tilde met moeite zijn hoofd ietsje op om te zien wie er nog meer in de bus zat. BA zat zoals gewoonlijk aan het stuur. En aan de andere kant zat Hannibal. Hij zag alleen zijn witte haren boven de stoel uitkomen.

_Waar gingen ze naartoe?_ _En waar was Frankie?_ Zijn hoofd werd plotseling zwaar en draaierig en Face liet hem weer terug op het kussen zakken. Met een zucht probeerde hij weer tot rust te komen. Hij voelde zich ellendig. En warm. En hij kon zich bijna niets herinneren.

_Waar gingen ze ook al weer naartoe? En waar was Frankie?_ Zijn ademhaling werd oppervlakkiger en Face voelde zijn hartslag sneller kloppen. _Waarom zaten ze in de bus? Wat was er aan de hand? Waar nemen ze me mee naar toe?_

'Hannibal. Wat moeten we doen als Faceman niet mee terug mag?' vroeg Murdock plotseling vanuit het niets. Face schrok! _Niet mee terug? _Hij wilde iets tegen Murdock terug zeggen, maar zijn mond bewoog niet.

Plotseling maakte de bus een schokkende beweging en het stuurde hem een hevige pijn in zijn onderbuik. Adem perste hij vol pijn tussen zijn tanden naar buiten dat een sissend geluid gaf. Dat trok Murdock's aandacht. Hij schrok op en keek naar de grond, waar Face lag te creperen van de pijn.

'BA, voorzichtig. Faceman heeft pijn…. Face? Alles oké vriend?' De ex-piloot knielde bij hem op de grond en legde bezorgd een hand op de plek waar zijn wond zat. Onder de dikke laag dekens was zelfs te voelen dat de man rilde. De felle ogen van Face keken hem aan.

'Hey… Faceman, probeer je kalm te houden, oké. Je ziet er niet zo goed uit.' Die woorden van Murdock bracht Hannibal is zorgen en hij keek achterom met een nerveuze blik op zijn witte gezicht.

Face zijn ogen waren vol van paniek en hij keek de man angstig aan. Een hand kwam onder de dekens vandaan en hij greep Murdock bij zijn lederen jas. Hij hield zich zo stevig vast dat de ex-piloot geen kant meer op kon. En Murdock zuchtte.

'Ik ga nergens heen, vriend.' Hij pakte Face zijn hand vast en kneep er even in. Om te laten weten dat hij er voor hem was. Toen knipperde Murdock even bedenkelijk met zijn ogen en boog zich opnieuw over de gewonde man heen.

'Behalve dan naar het ziekenhuis met jou, BA en Hannibal,' zei hij met een kleine glimlach. Face keek hem even vervreemd aan. Een tweede geluid bracht hij uit. Het leek op een _"wat?"_ En Murdock knikte.

'Ja, dat is wat je jezelf afvroeg, toch? Waar we naar toe gaan? Ik ken die blik.' Opnieuw kneep hij in Face zijn bibberende hand.

'Ik zou dat ook wel willen weten na ik wakker word van een hevige dosis pillen.' Opnieuw glimlachte Murdock. Maar hij was bloedserieus. Face knikte zwakjes en hij liet de jas van Murdock los. Het was de vraag of de gewonde man nu opgelucht was of gewoon te moe om krachten te verspillen. Zijn ogen knipperde en bij elke knipper bleven de oogleden iets lager hangen. Murdock had zijn hand nog vast en legde hem nu weer zachtjes terug onder de dekens en hij streelde weer door zijn haren.

'Rust maar, vriend. We zorgen wel voor je. Alles komt goed, Faceman.' Hij keek Hannibal nu meelevend aan, die alles van af zijn stoel had gevolgd. Hij wilde hen niet storen en had het tafereel waarschijnlijk hartverwarmend gevonden want zijn ogen waren glazig.

'Hij wordt beter Hannibal. Ik voel het. Faceman is sterk.' En Hannibal knikte alleen met een gemeende glimlach.

XXX

'Maggie had me al het een en ander verteld, meneer Smith. Geen zorgen.' De oudere vrouw in een doktersjas gaf Hannibal een hand en boog naar hem toe. 'Ik houd dit bezoekje geheim, jij en je vrienden zijn veilig.' Hannibal glimlachte vriendelijk. Met zijn vrije hand raakte hij even haar hand die hij vast had. Een gesloten handdruk om te laten weten dat hij haar diensten waardeerde.

'Dank je wel, dokter Frost.'

De grijzige vrouw, niet te groot en niet te klein en van normaal postuur, glimlachte warm en legde haar aandacht op de zwakke man op de onderzoekstafel. Murdock en BA hadden de man uit de rolstoel gehesen en hem plat op zijn rug gelegd. Face was wakker. Maar zijn ogen waren glazig en door de pas toegediende medicijnen begon hij langzaam weg te zakken.

'Laten we eerst even naar de wond kijken.' De dokter rolde zijn blouse omhoog en begon het strakke verband los te wikkelen. Toen de wond zichtbaar werd kinkte de dokter tevreden. 'De hechtingen zijn prima. De wond geneest goed.' Met haar handen betaste ze de huid rond de hechting. Het voelde strak en gespannen. En dat was niet normaal. De huid hoorde zacht en soepel te zijn. Terwijl ze met haar hand op de wond drukte keek ze naar de troebele ogen van de patiënt. Hij fronste van de pijn. Zelfs met de pijnstillers. 'Hmm. Dat is misschien waarom deze man zo veel koorts heeft. En pijn.' Ze keek Hannibal nu ernstig aan.

'Wat is het?'

'Zijn wond ziet er dan wel goed uit aan de buitenkant. Maar ik heb het vermoeden dat er aan de binnenkant een ontsteking is ontstaan. Het komt niet zo vaak voor bij operaties. Maar soms kan het gebeuren dat er vuil achterblijft bij het dichtmaken van de wond. Er kan wild vlees groeien onder de huid. Het kan bij organen in de weg zitten. Door de wrijving van huid en orgaan kan er een ontsteking ontstaan en het voelt niet prettig. Ik zou voor de zekerheid even moeten kijken of dit het geval is. En dan heb ik het over een kleine operatie.'

Hannibal knikte. Zijn blik was bezorgd, toen hij naar de man op de tafel keek. Face was nog steeds wakker. Hij keek om zich heen en knipperde wat met zijn ogen. Af en toe zocht hij met zijn hand naar de hand van Murdock of BA. Beide mannen hielden hem sussend vast.

'Hoe lang gaat dit duren? En kan hij daarna terug mee naar huis?' vroeg Murdock toen.

De dokter keek de magere ex-piloot glimlachend aan.

'Dat kan ik nu nog niet zeggen. Maar ik vermoed dat deze man zich stukken beter zal gaan voelen als ik gelijk heb over de ontsteking, en het wild vlees heb verwijderd.' Murdock knikte. Hijzelf voelde zich in ieder geval al wel een stukje beter. Hannibal knikte naar hem en glimlachte naar de dokter.

'Oké, dokter Frost. Laten we dit doen. Moet ik nog iets tekenen?'

XXX

Dokter Frost had gelijk. Er had zich wildvlees ontwikkeld van zeker zeventien centimeter lang en negen centimeter dik, rond de hechting. De dunne darmwand was geïrriteerd geraakt en was gedeeltelijk zo beschadigd dat er darm zuur lekte. De beschadigingen waren gehecht en het wild vlees was weggesneden en de wond opnieuw gehecht en ingebonden. Face had iets gekregen voor de koorts en was opnieuw volgespoten met morfine. Vier uur na de operatie werd Face nogmaals onderzocht en er was al wat verbetering.

'Hij kan mee naar huis, maar het is niet wat ik u zal aanraden.' Dokter Frost keek Hannibal nu ernstig aan. Hannibal knikte en keek Murdock aan. Hij was teleurgesteld maar hij knikte naar zijn kolonel.

'Wat is het risico?'

'De patiënt is net geopereerd en moet in feite opnieuw herstellen. Bedrust. Goed gecontroleerd worden. Vierentwintig uur per dag,' zei de vrouwelijke dokter. Maar bij het zien van het gezicht van de kolonel aarzelde ze even.

'Ik had gehoord dat u een ziekenhuisbed had staan, in huis. En aan de patiënt zijn vrienden lijkt het me mogelijk dat ieder een paar uur oppast voor de komende twee dagen. Er was geloof ik ook een verpleegster die regelmatig komt checken?' Hannibal knikte.

'Dan lijkt het me al een stuk veiliger. Als jullie er op staan, dan krijgen jullie mijn toestemming.'

Er ontstond een opluchting in de groep.

'Maar, op één voorwaarden: houd hem rustig en geef hem alleen vloeibaar voedsel. En bel als er iets is. Ik zal jullie mijn persoonlijke nummer geven. Bel me alleen als er iets is. Dit is uitsluitend voor spoedgevallen, oké?' Ze gaf Hannibal een kaartje en glimlachte.

Murdock en BA keken elkaar even opgelucht aan en onbewust wreven ze beide teder over de schouder van de slapende Face.

XXX

'Zo… alles goed, man?' vroeg Frankie glimlachend. Hij zat naast het bed van Face en gaf de man een glas water. Face keek Frankie dankbaar aan en wilde een beetje rechtop gaan zitten.

'Nee, niet zelf rechtop komen, man. Daar hebben we knopjes voor, weet je nog?'Frankie drukte een knopje in en het bovenstuk kwam zoemend omhoog. Face keek met zijn waterige ogen naar de donkere jongen.

'Dat is waar,' zei hij zacht. Een flauwe glimlach verscheen op zijn magere gezicht. Voorzichtig nam hij een paar slokken van zijn glas water en zuchtte opgelucht. Voor het eerst sinds een lange tijd voelde hij zich een stuk beter. Hij had geen koorts meer. En kon helderder denken.

'Wauw, Face. Dit is de eerst keer dat ik je weer eens zie lachen, man.'Frankie gaf hem een schouderklop en nam het glas weer van hem aan.

Face zuchtte. Zijn ogen vielen op het zwarte beeldscherm van de televisie die voor hem stond. Met knipperende ogen zag hij zijn spiegelbeeld en bracht verschrokken een hand naar zijn wilde haren. Fronsend begon hij met zijn vingers door zijn haren te kammen, en dat deed hij met beleid.

Frankie zag dat en rechte zijn rug tegen de leuning van zijn stoel en grijnsde in zichzelf. De man werd zichzelf weer.

Na enkele minuten gaf Face het op en keek naar de donkere jongen.

'Frankie, wil je me een plezier doen?' vroeg hij met een licht ergernis in zijn stem. Frankie keek hem vragend aan en knikte.

'Tuurlijk. Zeg het maar, man.'

Face glimlachte opnieuw en zijn ogen vonkelde even.

'Haal mijn kam eens even, wil je? En een grote spiegel met mijn scheermesje, oké? Ik zie eruit als een aangereden zwerver.'

XXX

Een uur later, en niet veel meer dan dat, zat Face rechter op in bed met een afstandsbediening in zijn hand. Hij klikte hier en daar, zoekend naar een mooi programma, totdat Hannibal en Murdock binnen in zijn kamer kwamen gelopen. Hun gezichten waren vriendelijk en Murdock vooral erg opgelucht. Stil stond hij met handen in zijn zakken, naast de kolonel die Face glimlachend aankeek.

'Wel allemachtig, Face. Je ziet er goed uit, jongen. Ik liep Frankie net tegen het lijf, toen hij met BA de deur uit liep voor boodschappen. We wilde het nu eens met onze eigen ogen zien.' Face keek hen glimlachend aan. Zijn ogen glunderden. Met een hand wreef hij, lichtelijk verlegen door de aandacht, over zijn gevoelige onderbuik.

'Jah... het werd tijd ook. Ik had vreemd gedroomd, daarvoor. Dat BA mijn taken overnam omdat ik de mojo niet meer had. Het was verschrikkelijk.' Hannibal en Murdock grinnikte even tegen elkaar. De beelden van een charmant lachende donkere man met al dat goud en een hanekam.. dat was geen goed idee.

Murdock's glimlach verdween even toen Face de afstandsbediening uit zijn hand liet glippen terwijl hij met gesloten ogen een pijnsheut wegzuchtte. Face genas nu goed. Maar de arme man had nog een hele weg te gaan. Hij was dunner, zwakker witter en er stonden donkere kringen rond zijn felle ogen. Zonder oogcontact te maken met de rest liep Murdock naar voren en bukte naar de grond om de afstandsbediening op te rapen. Face keek naar de man.

'Hier Faceman.' Murdock stak zijn hand naar hem uit. Face nam de afstandsbediening aan met twee handen. Zonder zijn oogcontact te breken, nu hij de ex-piloot recht in de ogen aankeek. Zijn zwakke vingers raakte zachtjes de hand van Murdock en zijn beste vriend knipperde even met zijn ogen en week zijn blik af. Met twee passen stond hij weer langs Hannibal die dat kleine tedere moment had waargenomen. Murdock knikte nu naar de genezende, netjes gekamde, man. Nu hij weer op veilige afstand was.

'Maar ik waarschuw je, vriend. Als je nog langer televisie gaat kijken veranderen je ogen nog in vierkanten. En moeten we BA een smoking aan gaan laten meten, zoals in je droom. En je weet hoe dat gaat!' Hij grijnsde. Het was zijn eerste typische opmerking sinds een lange tijd. En het maakte Face zelfs aan het lachen. Ookal wist murdock dat het niet ee van zijn beste kletsmomenten waren.

'No way,' lachte Hannibal en schudde zijn hoofd. 'Dat gaat niet gebeuren. Er is er maar één die dat soort klusjes kan klaren. En dat is deze meneer Peck.' Hannibal liep op de genezende man af en gaf hem lachend een schouderklop.

'Ik ben blij dat je oké bent, Face. En laten we dat zo houden. Je bent onze sterkste schakel in het team. Zonder jou waren we er allemaal al geweest.' De blauwe ogen van de kolonel keken de man even diep aan. Face knikte zijn hoofd. Hij had begrepen wat de man wilde zeggen.

'Dank je Hannibal.' En Face glimlachte naar hem. Met de glimlach die het team al veel te lang had moeten missen. Er was een lange stilte.

Toen schraapte Face zijn keel toen hij de roze ogen van Hannibal zag.

'En nu weg wezen. Deze soap heeft werkelijk aangename dieptepunten. Vooral deze blonde dame. Mijn god. Wat kan die acteren. Dat gezicht is werkelijk verpletterend.'

XXX

_AN: Sorry voor de late update. Maar ik dacht: ach… wie leest dit nu nog? Maar toen ik keek naar de __story status__ zag ik dat er per maand toch zo'n veertig mensen dit verhaal bezocht hadden. Mijn god! Er zijn werkelijk mensen die mijn crap lezen:D Dus door dát gegeven heb ik het verhaal nu afgewerkt. In de hoop dat ik hierna ook nog enigszins reacties krijg. (hint hint) _

_AN2: Ik schreef dit verhaal omdat ik het altijd stom heb gevonden dat the A-team ineens zomaar stopte! Ik hield vroeger erg veel van the A-team en ik vind dat deze serie een beter einde had verdiend. Maar ja. Dat staat los van mijn verhaal. Ik had specifiek deze aflevering altijd zo bijzonder gevonden, omdat Face nooit iets overkwam in The A-team. Omdat het niet zo relevant was voor zijn taak in het team. In elke episode was hij de schakel die al hun plannen op rolletjes liet verlopen. Daarom vond ik het denk ik zo bijzonder. Het was een hele nieuwe kant van dit personage en ik vond het leuk om dit eens te zien._

_X_

_Josi_


End file.
